


A Meeting in the Park

by PoisonHw



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, I am sorry for everything, I am stupid, Sassverse, What am I doing, everything belongs to Cards, saltair, the concept is not mine, the end is stupid, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHw/pseuds/PoisonHw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair has been dying to see Sass since the first time she told him off but now he’s really dying and this might be his only chance to see her. Will she show?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see this for so long and nobody did it. So I thought I'd do it myself.  
> The concept is not mine. The title and the idea belongs to [Cards_Slash](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cards_Slash/pseuds/Cards_Slash) so this is for her. I just wrote the thing. And this is a short one-shot because, well, I couldn't imagine doing an entire fic about it.
> 
> This is inspired by [Sass-Badger Versus Son-of-No-One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3070346), which you probably already know. If not, what are you doing here just go read it!
> 
> I'm originally a french roleplayer, meaning this is the first time I write something in english and alone (combooo). I'm sorry for my lack of skill in both. I hope it's not that bad. Enjoy!

It all started with a mail.

Some words on a screen, black on white, and nothing too detailed. There was, in fact, no certitude anything about it was true. But it was terrifying all the same.  
She remembered her reaction reading the message. The world had suddenly stopped, she couldn't breathe anymore, and without even being able to admit it, her heart had broken like shattered glass. At this moment, nothing would have been more important than that.

In his family, they were good at covering traces. Altaïr hadn't been in the news lately, except when stupid journalists had the good idea of wondering where the hell he was. And it was hard to find anything to publish on the Sett without any material. Mr. Ibn La'Ahad had simply disappeared. Sass would never admit it, but only her brother knew how she had been worried about it. He wasn't answering any of her messages, nor was he sending any to her. He had been just like a ghost. Until the famous mail.

One of the cousins sent it to her. Which one, she didn't even remember, and it actually didn't matter in the slightest. It was short, and it seemed written in a maximum of 2 minutes. “He's dying. He wants to see you. You can come or you can stay home. It's your choice.” Then there was an address. An hospital. She was actually just in front of it. She almost refused, but her brother was just there to remind her that the decision was already made before she could even try to think about it. She wanted to go. She did.

And here she was. Sass didn't know what to do. She came so quickly she only had the time to take her phone and a book for the trip. But even her favourite story hadn't been able to make her think about something else than the actual love of her life, dying in an hospital bedroom. She had some doubts, of course. But something told her it was the truth. 

So now she was stuck in front of the building. Taking a deep breath, she started to walk and entered. There were people everywhere. But it was surprisingly calm. Helped by signs, she finally found the big gardens of the hospitals. The size of the place was frightening. Sass found a little bench, close to the doors, and finally wrote a message to the cousin-who-sent-the-mail, telling him she was here. In the gardens. Waiting.

___

“She's never gonna show up.”

Even when he was sick as hell, Altaïr found a way to be annoying or to complain. Now that he was weak, his only defense left was his voice. So he used it. Quite a lot. And although he loved his cousin, Desmond was close to leave him because if-you-could-just-shut-the-fuck-up-Altaïr-damn. 

“You already said that like 7 times since I sent the mail. I understood your opinion, thank you. And I actually think she will come.”  
“And how would you know?”  
“Man, she loves you.”  
“And how would you know?!”

Before Desmond could even think about answering the 20-something years old child he called cousin, his phone suddenly made a little sound. It could be anyone, so Altaïr didn't even look at him, and he read the message in peace.

“...I told you.” 

The look of disbelief on Altaïr's face would have been terribly funny if not for how sick he was.

“Up you go. She's in the garden. You gonna have to move your ass.”  
“You know, when I said I didn't want to be taken pity on, I actually expected you to be at least a bit kind.”

But then came the moment he had to get out of the bed. And it was difficult, but the idiot always inisisted on doing it himself. Desmond took the beanie on the nightstand and put it on Altaïr's head to hide the way it was shaved, before giving him a hand. Then he opened the door and they went out.

___

The doors were transparent. This is how Sass suddenly saw it wasn't a joke. He really was there. He really was sick. He really looked like shit. She didn't have to clean her big back glasses to see it.

And this is how Altaïr saw Sass while walking past the said doors. He didn't have to look twice; he knew the white girl on the bench was her. All of her smelled like the frustrating bitch he came to actually love. From her careless black ponytail to how smartly dressed she was, with this black skirt-which-could-have-been-shorter and the white blouse. Not to mention the suspenders (no, these he didn't expect) and, of course, the freakin book. 

He was horrible to see. With wide eyes, she looked at him carefully. Sass didn't know what was worse. The fact that his skin was almost white, maybe. Or the fact that he lost approximately a third of his weight. Either way, this was not the Altaïr everyone knew. Not at all. She was still mute as Desmond left him alone and he sat next to her like it was so obvious she was Sass. Even in this state, he managed to smirk while looking at her.

“I didn't think you would come. But thank you for paying a visit.”  
“I almost thought it was a joke, you know.”  
“Still, you came. I'm flattered.”

She almost answered something but the idiot wasn't worth it. Instead, she decided to talk about what happened to him.

“You disappeared. Suddenly. Like that. You didn't tell anyone. Didn't tell _ME_. I should have left you here and stay home. You don't even imagine what it was. What do you even have to look that bad?”

Altaïr didn't know what to answer. He didn't know why he didn't tell.

“Maybe I was just ashamed. I don't know. I just... I didn't want anyone to know. Even the doctors are not sure about what it is I have. But as you can see, it's pretty bad, huh.”

Sass wanted to slap him. To beat him. To call him names until there was not a word left in her vocabulary, because he wanted it to sound like it was funny, when it certainly wasn't. But she didn't. She couldn't. Instead, with a quick look in his eyes, she put her hands on each side of his head and suddenly kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Which most likely would happen.

He didn't expect that. She came here to see him, right, but he didn't think she would kiss him, even if HE wanted it since the beginning. This was a nice twist. So he returned the kiss. But it didn't last that long. She stopped the kiss abruptly and looked at him with a surprisingly angry look.

“I love you, you stupid bastard.”  
“So if I want to say the same, what should I call you?”  
“If you find a nickname, I'll hit you right here and right now.”  
“All right then. I love you too.”

And just like that, nothing mattered anymore, not even the sickness.


End file.
